Stress reliever
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: Kakuzu is over stressing. How will pein help? um duh, it's obvious...:D P.S. i do not own naruto or deadliest warrior, or spike tv


Pein listened to the low hum of the A.C. as he surfed the channels of the prehistoric television set before him. Nothing interesting was on. The only non-cooking show that was being aired, was the tele-tubbies. And he didn't even want to get started with that.

A few more channels flashed by and still nothing suitable was to be seen. Then loud footsteps pounded towards the couch, and kakuzu sat down with a heavy 'thump!'. Pein glanced over at his subordinate, then back to the T.V.

Unsure of what to really do about an upset kakuzu, he sat there and didn't speak. Resuming his channel surfing, pein kept searching for something remotely OK to watch.

"Will you hurry up and pick a damn channel." snapped kakuzu, glowering darkly in his leader's direction. Pein asks without looking from the television;

"What's your problem?" kakuzu didn't answer. After a few moments of no answer, pein turns;

"Well?"

kakuzu sighed. "My partner driving me up the god damn wall, me not getting any damn younger, the akatsuki's finances flushing down the toilet-"

"His inability to get a date" Hidan chimed in, walking by.

"Please, you can't even spell 'inability'!" kakuzu yelled after him.

"Lots of tension?" pein said, settling for 'deadliest warrior' on 'spike tv'.

"Yeah" kakuzu laughed. Though, he didn't sound amused. "A bit too much if you ask me."

"Hmmm" was all the leader replied, and both men sat in silence for a good while. Watching as gelled torsos were slashed through by an array of exotic weapons.

"Kakuzu, turn around." Turning to face his boss, kakuzu looked shocked and confused.

"Come again?"

"Do it." And kakuzu, unable to really argue, turned so his back was facing pein. He waited, unsure of what to expect, then a pair of warm hands were placed on his shoulders. The thumbs began to firmly move in circular movements on the tense muscles.

"Don't touch the masks." kakuzu mumbled, referring to his hearts.

"I know" Was all pein replied, while moving his thumbs over a bit and continuing the massage.

Kakuzu was extremely uncomfortable, and feeling a bit tingly between his thighs. He squirmed a bit, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

When kakuzu was feeling a bit less awkward, Pein scooted up closer. The stitched nin, held back a sigh and tried to ignore how tight his pants were getting.

"Your tense, relax." pein ordered, pressing up closer. Yeah kakuzu thought like i could do that. Then the leaders hands slid down his chest under the shirt, brushing the miser's nipples. Gasping he twisted around. Pein crawled up the ex waterfall nin's torso, nibbling a his collarbone a bit.

"I think" the ginger whispered, pressing close to kakuzu, his lips centimeters from the others.

"I think" he repeated "you need a good stress reliever"

Gulping, kakuzu murmured "I suppose y-you mean yourself?" Smirking, pein slid his hand down and groped the other man's growing erection.

"To my room then?" With out a response, the leader grabbed the miser's hand and pulled him to his office.

Upon entering the room, kakuzu was slammed against the back of the door in a hungry kiss. Their tongues met and fought for dominance. Winning, the stitched nin turned his head to the side to suckle the other's tongue. After earning a moan, kakuzu pushed the other man against the desk grinding their erections together.

"Kakuzu!" pein gasped, tugging at the other's shirt. Smirking, the miser turned the light off, and laid the other man on the desk. But before he could do anything, the leader had kakuzu's member in his hand. Stroking the clothed member, pein got up and pressed close to the other.

"Want me to suck you?"

Kakuzu stopped and turned back on the lights.

"Y-you know leader, this really doesn't seem like you.." he smiled nervously, pushing the ginger off a bit.

"Like what?" the leader asked smirking.

"Well, kinda like a...whore."

Laughing, he got on his knees and pulled the other man's pants down his thighs.

"Shut up and scream." He wrapped his mouth around the leaking member.

"Wha-aaaah!"Kakuzu threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips. Pein bobbed his head, scraping his teeth gently.

"Leader!" Relinquishing in the moans coming from the man above him, the ginger sucked harder. Grasping the larger man's hips.

The stitched nin grasped the edge of the desk, trying to keep himself from collapsing on the floor.

"H-harder!" he gasped, intertwining his fingers with the short orange spikes. Pein, let go of the swollen erection, murmuring something about not liking his hair being pulled, but kakuzu was only half listening. Rolling his eyes, the leader took the back in his mouth, humming a little as he resumed his previous activity of sucking the erect member.

"Leader! More p-please! I'm so close!"

Nodding a bit, pein slid a hand up the miser's thigh, and gripped the base of the shaft. Then moved back to suck on the tip. Kakuzu's breath was heavy and uneven, and he was on the brink of releasing. When he felt his body coil, he gripped the table, and yelled;

"Oh shit!" As he released all over his leader's face.

Standing up, then embracing the taller man in a fiery kiss. Pein wrapped his legs around the latter's waist. Kissing back, and leaning against the desk to regain balance, kakuzu was hard almost immediately. Especially how Pein kept rubbing his crotch over his own.

Snaking a hand to grab the leader's rear, the stitched nin violently attacked the other's neck with kisses and nips, leaving his mark on every available piece of skin.

"Now Kakuzu! Do it now!" Moaned the ginger, hopping down and turning around. Kakuzu, groaned as the other turned his head, smirked, and wiggled his hips a little. He pressed close to the smaller man, pulling his pants off. Then pulled pein's pants to the ground, sliding in quick.

As he was about to move again, the leader held up his hand.

"Hold on, give me a sec" A few moments later he nodded, and kakuzu started a slow pace. Quickening as his own need became stronger. Using one hand to grip the ginger's hip, and the other to pump him, kakuzu growled as the other man began to moan.

"Kakuzu! Oh, kakuzu!"

He snapped, pounding hard and fast into pein. Not really aiming any where until he hit one spot that had the leader seeing white spots.

"Oh, Kakuzu there! Hit me right there!"

Obliging, the stitched nin aimed there specifically. His hand pumping faster and more firmly on the man he was slamming into. Leaning in and nibbling pein's shoulder, the said man bucked his hips, meeting with kakuzu's thrust, throwing the miser over the edge. Pein screamed arching his back as he had his release. The sudden tightness squeezing his swollen member made the stitched nin reach his climax, and orgasm in the leader's tight ass.

Sighing, both waited until their breath came back. Then kakuzu slid out of pein, and slid to the floor. Pein leaned on the table instead, his breath labored and uneven. Smiling, kakuzu got up and put on his clothes. Then walked over to the leader, kissing him on the cheek.

"If you don't mind i'll be coming back for more stress relieving."

Pein smiled back and nodded.

"Any time"

Sharing on more kiss, kakuzu left the room.


End file.
